Compare the incidence and severity of erythema and other topical effects of a testosterone patch (Testoderm II) and Androderm Testosterone Transdermal System, evaluate patient preference for the two testosterone transdermal systemss, evaluate patient preference for site of application, determine conditions under which systems lose adhesion and to evaluate serum testosterone concentrations.